Many tools deployed on coiled tubing for carrying out well interventions are designed to be ball activated. These tools are conveyed into a wellbore at the end of coiled tubing and are later activated while in the well. A ball of a predetermined size is placed inside the coiled tubing at a surface location and pumped down to the tool location via fluid flow. Once seated in place at the tool, circulation through the tool is interrupted. Additional pumping of fluid causes pressure above the ball to rise until sufficient force is created to activate the tool. The success of the process depends on the ability to place the ball properly downhole. However, proper placement of the ball can be compromised when cable is present inside the coiled tubing or when a large diameter pipe is used. Additionally, components above the ball-activated tool are often sized to allow free passage of the ball. Attempts have been made to release the ball from other locations, but such attempts have tended to rely on fluid flow which has limited adaptability for a variety of applications.